The present invention relates generally to underwater photography equipment and SCUBA diving equipment.
There are several classes of waterproof camera housings. Plastic housings are the most common. They make use of external mechanical buttons, levers, and dials that correspond to their respective controls on the digital camera. Plastic housings tend to be bulky, and are not ideal for out-of-water use. They average from $200 to $500. Their expense is largely attributable to their design. These housings often contain many parts that must be custom-designed for each camera. Each target camera tends to have a short life span in the market before being replaced by a newer, more feature-rich model, rendering the associated housing obsolete.
Vinyl bags can be used with a range of cameras and tend to be affordable (ranging from $30 to $200). The stiff vinyl material makes underwater operation difficult. At depths exceeding 10 feet, water pressure tends to simultaneously depress the buttons on the camera—a phenomenon that sometimes actuates the shutter unintentionally or causes the camera to malfunction.
Metal housings are targeted to professional photographers and those who can afford their expense. They are usually made for digital SLR style cameras. Entry into this market of camera housings begins at $1,000, but can exceed $20,000 for specialized underwater videography equipment. Prices of $2,000 to $4,000 are most common.
One line of silicone skins for camera equipment allows shallow-water use of one specific camera. These designs do not include a glove, and have no pressure equalization.
Needs exist for improved waterproof and underwater camera housings.